


Komaru and Hiyoko

by orphan_account



Series: Hunger Games Simulator Stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Gen, Hunger Games Simulator, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Created from a Hunger Games simulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Komaru and Hiyoko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NekomaruNidai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomaruNidai/gifts).



**"Komaru Naegi tends to Hiyoko Saionji's wounds."**

"Now, if you'd just let me dab this - oh - wait - just stay there - uh. You're not going to get healed up if you keep squirming like tha-- what did you just call me? I'm trying to help you! Oh, so now I'm your onee-chan, when before I was just nasty pig trash? Do you want me to tend to your wounds or not?"

She defiantly continued anyway, seeing through Hiyoko's childish façade, because the more people she could get on the good side of... well, the more people wouldn't try to kill her when the chips were down.

\--

**"Hiyoko Saionji receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor."**

"Ugh, finally. Komaru-oneechan won't have to touch me with her filthy hands anymore. Even if she was pretty kind to do it in the first place. And she is kind of cute... No. Shut up, Hiyoko. That's weak. You're not weak. She's nasty ass trash, like always. Definitely."

\--

When she met up with Komaru again, Hiyoko thought she was able to drop her guard. It's not like she was going to get killed here - Komaru wasn't like that. Although she definitely wasn't kind. Or cute. Nasty trashy pigshit, definitely.

And when she asked "You'll keep me safe right, Komaru-oneechan? and Komaru replied with "You betcha Hiyoko! We'll get through this together", Hiyoko thought she could believe the more mature - albeit younger - girl.

And when she was on her front, having her back straddled by the girl smashing her head into the ground again and again with a rock, Hiyoko's last thoughts were to curse her moments of weakness.

**"Komaru Naegi overpowers Hiyoko Saionji, killing her."**


End file.
